Since the advent of graphical user interfaces (GUIs), computers have been configured to graphically represent information and present the graphical information to a user for interaction. No longer do users have to memorize commands for entry at command prompts in order to interact with modern day computer applications. Instead, today's computers usually use graphics to present interactive software to users, so all a user has to do is manipulate an input device (e.g., a mouse) to use various computer applications.
Modern day operating systems (OSs) use a GUI as the primary means of interacting with the user. Examples of such OSs include, for example but without limitation, the various versions of Microsoft Windows® (developed by the Microsoft Corporation® headquartered in Redmond, Wash.), LINUX, and Mac OS (developed by Apple, Inc.® headquartered in Cupertino, Calif.). Some of these OSs display a toolbar area to a user that provides various functionality, such as a START menu (e.g., in Microsoft Windows®) for listing available applications, shortcuts to applications, time, date, etc.
In some OSs, the toolbar also presents a number of elements—which may include unused or transient elements—to the user. Elements, as referred to herein, are icons, indicia, or other graphical representations that are displayed to a user in a notification area (often referred to as a “system tray”) associated with a toolbar. Often, elements are displayed without the user's permission by the initiation of a program. For instance, the OS may execute anti-virus software in a background thread of a computer, resulting in a logo for the anti-virus software being displayed in the notification area and kept there permanently or until the anti-virus software finishes a task. The user typically cannot remove such a logo and therefore has to endure its display. As a result, the portion of the toolbar area used to display elements (i.e., the “notification area”) is often used as an advertising space for presenting logos and graphics for software.
Some elements, referred to herein as “transient elements,” are automatically presented and removed from notification area without the user directly interacting with the element itself. Transient elements are elements that automatically appear and disappear from the notification area without the user directly interacting with the element itself. For example, a printer icon may be displayed whenever a print job is queued or a reminder for a user to change a password may be displayed every three months without the user indicating a desire for their presentation. Others transient elements may be presented in response to a user action, even if the action occurred outside the notification area or toolbar.
Additionally, unused elements may be displayed in the notification area. For example, network & volume elements may be presented unless the user decides to turn them off, or an anti-virus logo may be displayed at all times. An icon for setting up a hardwired network connection may not be useful to the user if the user always uses a wireless Internet connection. Traditionally, many unused and transient elements are displayed automatically, thereby cluttering the notification area with unusable, non-removable elements that the user may or may not understand or use.